


Favorite Sound

by BleuSarcelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Keith in Keith's jacket, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), That's it, They areon a date, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based on fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle
Summary: “Whatever you say, Sir Lancelot, Knight of the Gentle Acts.”There’s something hypnotizing about Keith under the three moons of the planet they are currently on. Maybe is the fact that Keith’s wearing his jacket? Nah, can’t be, even though it looks like it was made for him and it makes Lance’s heart flutter.Lance doesn’t know, and it’s not like he wants to figure it out. He’s just glad that whatever is there around them stays, because it’s been so long since he has seen Keith so carefree, so at ease.He doesn’t want it to end.





	Favorite Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, I literally swung it with this one, but it was fun to write! And it made my frien laugh, so I’m guessing it’s worth a shot! 
> 
> This is based on [this pic](http://vp-dot-png.tumblr.com/post/162088705153/they-have-their-first-official-date-date-on-one-of)  
> , made by @vp-dot-png for their klance writing contest. 
> 
> Nothing much to say, except hope you like it! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn’t belong to me and neither does the art.

The water was yellow. 

“I’m calling it, that’s actual pee.” Lance deadpans and his eyes widen in surprise when the person next to him erupts in laughter. 

Keith leans forward, eyes tightly closed as giggles and snorts leave his mouth, barely allowing him to catch his breath. The Red Paladin holds his stomach in a weak attempt to control himself, but it’s no use, because more giggles shake him entirely and he’s barely fast enough to catch the jacket over his shoulder from falling to the ground.

“Oh, oh, man,  _ dude _ ,” Keith chokes out, slapping Lance’s shoulder playfully, “You can not just say things like that about an alien’s fountain.” 

Lance snickers, nudging Keith with his shoulder. “Oh, come on, lighten up, Mullet. The planet is saved and for once, Allura allowed us to explore the city! Aren’t you glad you decided to stick with me instead of Hunk and Pidge’s robotic garden? Or Shiro and Allura’s meeting with the Queen?” 

“Or Coran’s storytelling with a bunch of old guys.” Keith adds with a smirk, making Lance to shake his head.

“Exactly, so, I’m your saviour.” 

“Psh, sure, okay,” Keith shakes his head in amusement, pushing his head back once again with a small bobby pin, “Just make sure that none of the locals are near whenever you plan to drop another judgemental comment about their water color.” 

Lance gasps in mocking offense, hand pressed against his chest. “How dare you, Keith? I gave you my jacket.”

Keith grins and pulls Lance’s jacket tighter around him. “Real comfy, no wonder you are always using it.” 

“You are taking advantage of how much of a gentleman I am, which  _ rude _ .” Lance whines, puffing his cheeks in fake annoyance, making Keith to roll his eyes playfully.

“Whatever you say, Sir Lancelot, Knight of the Gentle Acts.” 

Lance would take the bait, he really would, but he can’t, not when Keith’s eyes shine with playfulness and mischievousness, arching an daring eyebrow at him. Not when Keith’s cheeks are colored in a soft pink color and his hair is pushed back, allowing Lance to see his dark blue eyes clearly. 

There’s something hypnotizing about Keith under the three moons of the planet they are currently on. Maybe is the fact that Keith’s wearing his jacket? Nah, can’t be, even though it looks like it was made for him and it makes Lance’s heart flutter.

Maybe it was the trees? The big tall trees filled with small flowers that resemble to the roses back on Earth, except these ones were covered in a pale red color mixed with green.

Lance doesn’t know, and it’s not like he wants to figure it out. He’s just glad that whatever is there around them stays, because it’s been so long since he has seen Keith so carefree, so at ease. 

He doesn’t want it to end. 

“Hey, Lance?” Keith’s calling shakes him out of this thoughts and then Lance’s looking straight into his eyes, his heart doing a sharp flip at the fondness they hold. “Honestly, thank you for…well,  _ this _ . I’m having a great time.” 

Lance swallows and nods, mouth suddenly dry. 

“No problem, man,” he breathes out, a small smile making its way to his face. Keith mirrors his smile before his eyes go back to the fountain in front of them, scanning every corner of it in awe, walking around it calmly, leaving Lance behind in the spot.

_ ‘Okay, McClain,’ _ Lance starts, shifting on his feet restlessly,  _ ‘This is your chance, the time has come. Just like you saw in that romantic movie with Leah: just lean forward, and link your hand with his slowly and gently. Let the angels sing their chorus behind, you do the rest.’  _

Taking a deep breath, the brunet closes his eyes and steadies his own breathing. It’s now or never, the setting is perfect for a confession and the night is in his favour. He can do this. He has to do this.

Lance nods to himself and then takes a step forward.

“Where are you going?” 

Lance squeaks and loses his footing as soon as the voice behind him speaks, their warm breath tickling Lance’s ear. The brunet is only able to hear Keith’s shout of his name before he’s falling back and water is dripping from the top of his head.

Lance blinks in surprise, confusion taking over his features as he wonders how the heck Keith circled the entire fountain in a few ticks before he looks up at meets Keith’s wide eyes.

One, two, maybe three ticks later and the best sound in the universe makes itself present. 

“Oh, oh my god,  _ dude _ , you just fell on a fountain full of pee,” Keith cackles, hand hovering over his mouth in a weak attempt to hide his laughter but his entire body goes against him and he can’t even hold himself straight, “ _ Lance _ , oh my god,  _ why _ .” 

Why, Keith asks.

Because of that smile, Lance answers in his mind, eyes soft and gentle as he stares at the figure of Keith shaking with laughter.

Lance is totally fine to get soaked with alien pee if it means he gets to hear Keith’s carefree happiness.

He’s so entranced with Keith’s happy display that he doesn’t notice when Keith stops abruptly and stares at him in confusion.

“Lance,” he calls, confusion turning into amusement, eyes narrowed in suspicion, “Is there something you might wanna tell me?” 

Lance blinks, looking bemused at the question and Keith shakes his head in disbelief.

“So, turns out it wasn’t actual pee.” He says amusedly, hand pressed against his cheek as he waits for Lance to make the connection.

Lance frowns and looks down to see the water.

Pink.

Ok, so, pink pee. 

“Why is the pee pink now?” Lance mumbles quietly but it’s loud enough for Keith to hear, making him to snort.

“Because it’s not pee, you idiot,” Keith might have say that as an insult, but his voice was teasing and kind, “It’s an ancient water that allows you to see the reflection of your own feelings.”

Keith points towards a small plate on the right side of the fountain, rusty but its clear golden letters narrating a small legend about the fountain and its purposes. 

Lance can feel his own cheeks getting warmer and then he notices Keith sitting on the edge of the fountain, leaning slightly down towards Lance.

“So…” Keith trails off, biting his lower lip nervously as he stares down at Lance.

Lance opens his mouth and closes it repeatedly, words failing him right when he needs them, but then he sighs, frustrated with himself. 

He looks around him, searching for a way to communicate better, before he snaps his fingers and cups his hands, dipping them in the water before holding them up towards Keith.

Keith blinks at the cupped pink water held by Lance’s hands.

“I like you.” Lance whispers softly, offering a small shy smile.

He watches as Keith’s face lights up and suddenly, Lance’s fears fade away as soon as Keith’s hands appear just below his own.

Lance stares in awe as the once pink water turn into a deep shade of red as soon as Keith’s hand touches his own. 

Keith knows there is no point of voicing his thoughts, but he still does, because Lance was brave enough to do it, and he owes him the same treatment.

“I like you too,” he whispers softly, smiling dopily at the brunet, who smiles back at him with equal motion.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
